1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a guide laser beam direction setting method for executing the construction work using a guide laser beam accompanied by a measurement work.
2. Description of the Related Art
The work of laying a pipe (Hume pipe) shown in FIG. 13 is a known example of the conventional construction work accompanied by a measurement work. In FIG. 13, reference numeral 1 designates the ground, numerals 2, 3 pits and numeral 4 a groove for communication between the pits 2 and 3. Pipes 5 are laid in the groove 4.
A manhole not shown is installed in each of the pits 2, 3 after laying the pipe 5. The pipe 5 is used as a path of liquids and liquefied objects including tap water and sewage. The pipe 5 is laid in the grooves 4 at a predetermined gradient xcex8. The pipe 5 is required to be laid straight. If the pipe 5 is laid in zigzag in any of the lateral and vertical directions, the liquefied objects may clog the pipe 5 or leak out into the ground. In the work of laying the pipe 5, therefore, a reference line is required. For defining a reference line of this kind, a guide laser beam has often been used in recent years. The process of the work for laying the pipe using the guide laser beam will be explained below.
The positions where the manholes are to be installed and the distance between and the direction of the manholes are determined by the measurement based on the working drawing and known points. According to this measurement, the pits 2, 3 and the groove 4 are dug and reference points 7A, 7B are set.
In the pit 2, the center of rotation of a guide laser beam radiator 6 is set on a reference point 7A. The center of rotation is coincident with the origin of the laser beam. A theodolite 8 is installed on a support 9 just above the center of rotation of the guide laser beam radiator 6. A pole 11 based on the measurement is set up on an extension line 10 of the line connecting the manhole reference point 7A of the pit 2 and the manhole reference point 7B of the pit 3.
First, the worker observes the pole 11 by turning a telescope 8a of the theodolite 8 in horizontal plane. In the vertical plane containing the pole 11, the telescope 8a is turned at angles of elevation thereby to observe the point where a target 12 is to be placed. The angle of the telescope 8a in elevation is known in advance based on the working plan.
As the next step, the worker installs the target 12 at the reference point 7B of the pit 3 in such a manner that the center of the target 12 coincides with the sight line of the telescope 8a. The target 12 has a diffusion plate 12a. The worker can observe the guide laser beam radiated on the target 12 from the guide laser beam radiator 6 side.
Then, the worker turns the guide laser beam horizontally by operating the guide laser beam radiator 6 so that the center of the guide laser beam comes to coincide with the center of the target 12. In order to incline the guide laser beam at the gradient angle of the pipe 5, the gradient angle is input in the guide laser beam radiator 6. The guide laser beam is turned in the vertical plane by operating the guide laser beam radiator 6. By doing so, the work of setting the guide laser beam in horizontal and vertical directions is completed and a reference line L is set by the guide laser beam.
In order to locate the center of the pipe 5 at the center of the reference line L, the pipe 5 is laid on a trestle 13 and the manholes are connected by the pipe 5. The pipe 5 is buried after being laid this way.
In the conventional construction work, the pole 11 is required to be observed using the theodolite 8 to set the horizontal direction position of the guide laser beam. This poses the problem that a large measurement error may be caused in the case where the theodolite 8 is operated by an unskilled worker.
Especially in executing the work for installing the pipe 5 connecting the manholes, the measurement work is required to be conducted by installing the theodolite on a manhole providing a poor foothold. Therefore, the problem is that the operation of the theodolite requires a considerable skill and consumes a considerable length of time for setting the horizontal direction position of the guide laser beam.
The present invention has been developed in view of the aforementioned situation, and the object thereof is to provide a guide laser beam direction setting work system capable of facilitating the work for setting the horizontal direction position of the guide laser beam.
According to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system comprising a guide laser beam radiator capable of radiating a guide laser beam in vertical and lateral directions based on the horizontal direction, a first GPS unit for detecting a reference horizontal direction position of the guide laser beam radiator, and a second GPS unit far detecting a position in horizontal direction: wherein a reference position in horizontal direction of the guide laser beam radiator is detected using the first GPS unit while at the same time detecting a first position in horizontal direction using the second GPS unit located at a first position thereby to specify the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated from the reference position in horizontal direction as an origin; a second position in horizontal direction is detected using the second GPS unit located at a second position in the actual direction of radiation of the guide laser beam thereby to specify the actual direction of radiation of the guide laser beam from the reference position in horizontal direction as an origin, whereby the angle that the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated forms to the actual direction of radiation of the guide laser beam is determined, and the actual radiation direction of the guide laser beam is set in the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated, based on the angle thus determined.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system comprising a guide laser beam radiator capable of radiating a guide laser beam in vertical and lateral directions based on the horizontal direction, a first GPS unit for detecting a reference position in horizontal direction of the guide laser beam radiator, a pole including a second GPS unit for detecting a horizontal position: wherein a reference position in horizontal direction of the guide laser beam radiator is detected the first GPS unit while at the same time detecting a first position in horizontal direction using the second GPS unit of the pole located at a first position thereby to specify the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated from the reference horizontal direction position as an origin; a second position in horizontal direction is detected using the second GPS unit of the pole set to be radiated at a second position in such a manner as to be radiated by the guide laser beam thereby to specify the actual direction of radiation of the guide laser beam from the reference position in horizontal direction as an origin; the angle that the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated forms to the actual direction of radiation of the guide laser beam is determined; and the actual radiation direction of the guide laser beam is set in the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated, based on the angle thus determined.
According to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system, wherein the pole for detecting the first position in horizontal direction is the same as the pole for detecting the second position in horizontal direction.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system: wherein the GPS units are each connected to a radio communication unit for transmitting the position data in horizontal direction; the guide laser beam radiator includes a receiver for receiving the position data and arithmetic means for calculating, based on the position data, the direction in which the guide laser beam is actually radiated, the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated and the angle that the direction in which the guide laser beam is actually radiated forms to the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated; and the actual radiation direction of the guide laser beam is set in the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated, based on the result of the calculation by the arithmetic means.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system comprising: a guide laser beam radiator capable of radiating a guide laser beam in vertical and lateral directions based on the horizontal direction and capable of setting the direction of radiation of the guide laser beam to the center of a target by receiving the light reflected from the target; a first GPS unit for detecting a reference position in horizontal direction of the guide laser beam radiator; and a pole including a second GPS unit for detecting a horizontal position and a pole integrated with the target; wherein a reference position in horizontal direction of the guide laser beam radiator is detected using the first GPS unit while at the same time detecting a first position in horizontal direction using the second GPS unit of the pole located at a first position thereby to specify the direction in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated from the reference position in horizontal direction as an origin, and by set, using the second GPS unit, the pole at a second position on a line in the direction between and connecting the first position and the reference position in horizontal direction and g the guide laser beam in horizontal direction in such a manner as to be radiated by the guide laser beam at the center of the tot, the actual radiation direction of the guide laser beam is set in the ion in which the guide laser beam is to be radiated.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, there is provided a guide laser beam direction setting work system, wherein the guide laser beam is operated to scan under the control of an optical remote control unit.